I'm in Heaven
by purpleunity321
Summary: ...when you do me. XDD. Sequel to Dirty Little Secret. A family goes to Krawk Island at the same time Garin and his lover go. Rated M for smut, slightly cursing, voyeurism, anthro, fangirls in the strangest forms, etc. R&R.


Partly/kind of/not really sequel to "Dirty Little Secret" Though not as good. Enjoy! Smut, use of curse words, voyeurism, furries, anthros, and dark dirty little secrets. Don't likey, back clicky. Song!fic.

I do not own Neopets; I just sometimes play on the song, which is by ATC (I'm in Heaven). I really own the girl, that's it.

* * *

(Earlier)

"Come along children!" cried a female to the three neopets, laughing as she spun around.

"booooooook…pay attention for once," complained the lupe of the group. The girl laughed again.

"Why shouldn't I? We're at Krawk Island!" she crowed, then ran off to look at some random shiny thing. The lupe sighed. Everything to her was a game, every trinket a toy. It got old quickly...

* * *

_**you captured me with a stare  
I'd follow you anywhere  
You lead me into temptation  
condition me to enjoy  
I'm like a kid with a toy  
I'm losing my concentration**_

**

* * *

  
**

(Later)

"nnnnhn…Gods Allador! Harder!" cried the pirate usul as his lover pushed into him. They were in a hotel, on Krawk Island, were it was filled with pirates and such. But it was also a good place to get a fuck. Allador and Garin rented a room for the week, Garin saying, "he needed to do something important" and Allador merely said "vacation". It hadn't pleased Garin's crew and The Darkest Faerie so well, but the complied. Mostly.

"Aim your face at the camera, Love," panted the assassin and he pushed into Garin. Garin moaned, only this time, not with pleasure but embarrassment.

"Why are we doing this again?" Garin gasped when Allador pushed out. The gelert chuckled.

"Because The Darkest Faerie has a dark secret: she loves yaoi," replied the slick voice behind his back and he pushed back in. Garin moaned.

"Well-Oh Fyora Allador, do that again!" The Gelert Assassin snickered and complied.

Garin moaned at the intense stare he was getting from the Gelert. It was so intense, so filled with love and lust and dominance, that Garin felt his stubbornness wilting…his concentration faltering…pleasure overriding his senses…he couldn't get enough of it…he was on fire…

* * *

_**One kiss from you I'm on fire  
your touch is all I desire  
One look and you take me higher  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss  
every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss**_

**

* * *

  
**

(Earlier)

"Where are we going?" sang the girl.

"No." book pouted at the lupe.

"Awww, you're no fun!" They were at the pier, a shady part of it. The mynci looked around nervously.

"Umm…book…maybe we should go." The gelert and the lupe eagerly nodded their heads.

"Yeah; like Mystery Island!" cried the girl gelert. Book stopped skipping and tilted her head.

"Guys…you go on back. I need to check on…something." The neopets were gone in a flash.

Book turned and followed the faint sound she heard, the sound of moaning.

* * *

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
**_

_**I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

(Later)

"A…" gasped Garin as Allador grasped the usul's cock, slowly sliding up and down. "oooh…" moaned the pirate. The assassin chuckled contently.

"You're doing lovely, my beauty," he whispered into the sensitive ear of Garin's. The usul gave a gasp and the hand went low to fondle his balls.

"Please…" the bottom whispered. "please…" Garin could feel the smirk turned into a smile on his back.

"As you wish; She already got a pretty good show," the slick voice hissed and he gave the cock one last pump. Garin came with a passion.

"AH!!!"

"ALLADOR!!!!"

And Allador couldn't get enough of it.

He couldn't get enough of Garin, because without him, he would go insane…

* * *

_**I dream of you every night  
feels like I'm losing my mind  
this feelins just getting stronger  
my head is spinnin around  
you play with me but I'm bound  
I can't resist any longer**_

**

* * *

  
**

"Where…?" muttered book as she searched for that sound. It was getting louder. She turned a corner. Sounds of words were heard. She started to run.

_'I sense…'_

* * *

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Show me how you miss me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know I couldn't resist  
Yeah I miss every time I'm with you  
Every time that we kiss**_

**

* * *

  
**

"That was the best sex ever," sighed Garin. Allador hummed with agreement.

"And you know what's the best part?" Allador looked at Garin curiously.

"What?"

"That you get to stay with me, during the afterglow," grinned Garin, tracing circles on Allador's chest. The seme snorted.

"I thought it was when I let you cum," the gelert assassin replied slyly. Garin blushed and mock punched his shoulder.

"Pervert," he muttered and his love chuckled.

Suddenly a noise was heard.

"What was that?" Allador's ears pricked up. Garin yawned.

"Probably nothing; come on, get back to bed," ordered Garin. Allador just laughed and pulled him down into his embrace.

* * *

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland**_

_**I'm in heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
Ooh its heaven when you kiss me  
Heaven when you kiss me  
You were sent to me from wonderland  
I go crazy when you kiss me  
Baby don't resist me  
Take me with you back to wonderland  
You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

(Outside)

book stared at the couple.

She saw everything.

'_Holy…'_ she thought with wide eyes, ducking down.

'That…was…'

"Amazing…" whispered book, clutching at her nose.

"Amazing…"

* * *

_**You know that I'm hypnotized by your eyes  
and I just can't resist  
Every time that we kiss**_

* * *

..Again, I wrote, some-what smut. This is kind of old, haven't had the opportunity to put this up. meh. Well, R&R~!**  
**


End file.
